


Ned who's that? I only know Ted

by Super_Blue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BI STEVE, Bi-Curiosity, Confused Peter, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Ned Leeds, Good Peter, Lesbian MJ, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pansexual Loki, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Smoll Peter, gender fluid Loki, might add smut, title is for comedic purposses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Blue/pseuds/Super_Blue
Summary: The Avengers finding out Peter and Ned are a thing.





	Ned who's that? I only know Ted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeytheauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeytheauthor/gifts).



Peter is gay. Or, like, partially gay? He’s 15 he’s still figuring it out. The team knows this. They did not, however, know that he had a boyfriend. Or that his boyfriend was his best friend. And they’ve been letting him in the compound to hang out with Peter for awhile now… Hang out in teenager translates to make out sessions.  
\-------------------------  
It was a Saturday and Peter and Ned were playing video games in Peters room in the compound. Wanda was in charge of lunch for today and had made a selection of sandwiches and soups. She decided to make the short track to Peters room to take him his lunch because she already knew what the boys liked.

She was expecting the two boys to be innocently playing video games or watching TV or SOMETHING innocent.

What she got was Ned on the floor, Peter on his lap, videogames discarded, sucking face.

“Peter!” Wanda nearly dropped the food she was carrying. She quickly put it down on Peters desk so that she wouldn’t drop it and stared at the fumbling boys on the floor.

“Oh my god Wanda! Hi-uh this is- this is awkward but-but I can explain.” Peter shot up off the floor leaving Ned to snap out of his ‘Peter daze.’

“You fucking better.” Wanda nearly growled.

“So-so you know Ned right? He’s my best friend. And-and since about three months ago he’s also my boyfriend. Which is like, awesome. Because now I can win at Mario Cart just by kissing his cheek or something. And-and May knows but we didn’t want to tell you guys cuz we didn’t want dad to know. You know how he is. He still calls him Ted just to get on my nerves. He’ll embarrass the shit outta me. So please don’t tell him? Please? I swear we were gonna tell you soon but you can’t tell dad because I want to be the one to tell him and-“

Wanda cuts Peter off as soon as she realizes he’s rambling. “I’m not telling Tony. Don’t worry. As long as May knows. And don’t even start telling me about how he’s a good kid and stuff. He cuts it for you so that must be something.”

“Your not mad?” Ned pipped up from behind Peter. Wanda looked at him and realized he was fidgeting with Peters hand.

Wanda cooed. “Awww. No I’m not mad. I just wish Peter had told me during one of our girl talk sessions. But I get it. Now I brought you guys food so eat. And please warn me when you start sucking face so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Wanda!”

“It’s not like it’s planned!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky had to be the oldest mortal avenger. He’d seen it all. He’s seen Hydra, Asguard, the evolution of technology, Captain America growing up. He thought he was done with surprises. Until one night, while he can’t sleep, he decides to go to the kitchen to get a snack. And finds one Peter Parker in booty shorts and extremely oversized t-shirt, sitting on the island in the kitchen. He’s giggling at the boy standing between his legs whom the shirt must belong to.

They both have what looks like chocolate pudding on their faces and he spots two cups discarded next to them. Then Bucky decides to take a closer look at the seemingly random boy with Peter. He’s got tan skin. He’s much bigger than Peter. Dark hair. He looks familiar too. Then Bucky places him as Peters friend. Peters best friend. He remembers Tony calling him Ted.

Peter leans down to kiss the boy. This then turns into a steamy make out session. Peters hands are in the boys hair and the boys hands are on Peters hips. Bucky is about to go yoink (wording courtesy of Peter Parker himself) him off of their precious, innocent Peter but is stopped when he hears Peter say something in a small voice.

“I’m sorry I woke you up and dragged you down here in the middle of the night.” Peters voice was so small and fragile that Bucky wouldn’t have heard it had he not had super hearing.

“Hey hey Peter look at me,” Ted gently pulled Peters face up to look him in the eyes, “There is nothing to be sorry for. If you have a nightmare I don’t care if I’m next to you or in another galaxy you can call me and wake me up and drag me anywhere. I’d rather be with you anyways. Your mental health is more important than anything to me. You deserve to be happy. And if eating pudding at 1 am in booty shorts and my t-shirt makes you happy. We’re gonna eat pudding and 1 am in booty shorts and my t-shirt. Well I’m not gonna wear booty shorts but you get what I mean.”

Peter engulfs the bigger boy in a hug. Inhaling his sent and calming himself down with the others presence alone. “Thank you so much Ned-“ Ned? “What did I do to deserve you.”

“Peter you deserve the world.” Ned squeezed Peter and then pulled back to look him in the eyes again. “Plus look at if from my point of view. I got to eat my two favorite snacks in the avengers kitchen.”

“Two?” Peter looked around trying to figure out what he was talking about.

“Yeah Pudding and my all time favorite snack. Which is honestly a whole fucking meal. You.” Peter blushed and pushed Neds face away in emberacement.

“Ned!... I’m gonna buy you booty shorts now cuz I wanna see that.” 

“Peter no.” 

Bucky couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Their kid had good taste. He picked a nice smart kid. So before he left he whispered “good job kid” under his breath, knowing that Peter would pick up on it. Peter did and he looked to the kitchens left entrance to see Bucky’s retreating form.

Bucky would have to talk to Peter about this tomorrow but for now Peter was being carried off to sleep by his loving boyfriend. Without a care in the world. And Bucky was getting back into his bed with his loving boyfriend mumbling a tired “Where’d ya go Buck?”

“Just to get a snack from the kitchen. It ended up being to sweet for me.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki and Thor were visiting from Asguard for a couple of weeks. They came in unannounced only to find no-one at the compound. They figured they must be on a mission and decided to sit on the couch and argue about midguardian television. About an hour later they heard the elevator doors open and saw the most peculiar site.

A boy the had never met walked into the room with Peter parker attached to him. Literally attached to him. Like the koalas they had seen on the ‘Animal Planet.’ Peter had his legs wrapped around the boys middle and his arms wrapped around his neck. He was tiredly kissing the boys face. The boy dumped off two ‘BackPacks?’ and started making his way over to where the two gods were. Not noticing them yet.

“I love how strong you are.” Peter said between pecks to the boys face.

“Peter you can literally lift a building and your impressed that I can lift your skinny ass?” Ned mussed.

“Hey! I-“

“Young Stark! Who is this?” Thor bellows in a cherry tone.

A cherry tone that scares both Peter and Ned out of their socks.

“Oh my god your Thor! The Thor! An Loki! It’s a pleasure to meet you both! I’m Ned. I’m Peters…” Ned gently puts Peter down and walks up to the gods. Then turns around to look at Peter.

“Go ahead. I’ll make sure they don’t tell everyone.” Peter approves.

Ned turns back happily. “I’m Peters boyfriend. And his bestfriend. It is so nice to meet you guy. Peters told me a lot about you.”

“Ah! I have heard good things about you. However I was told your name was Ted is it not?” Thor shakes the hand Ned reaches out to him.

“I’m going to kill dad for that.” Peter mumbles.

Ned moves to shake Loki’s hand who eyes him but accepts. “I like you. You and Peter are the only midguardians who have been happy to see me so far.”

“Oh trust me. I know plenty of teenage girls who would love to meet you both. And Mr. Thor?” Ned replies with a shutter at the thought of the ‘Loki fandom’ then turns to Thor.

“Yes young Ned?”

“Is it true you’re the god of lesbians?” Ned asks and Thor bellows out a loud laugh.

“Indeed I am! However my friend, Lady Sif, is the god of women. It is truly great to see them loving themselves and each other.” Thor replies with an earnest smile.

“That’s great! Our friend MJ is a lesbian. She’s awesome. Maybe one day you could meet her. I think Mr. Loki would get along great with her.” Ned looks to Peter who came to stand next to him.

“That is a actually a great idea.” Ned beamed under Peters praise. “Oh and um- dad doesn’t know that Ned and I are together. We wanna be the ones to tell him so can you please not tell him?”

“You have my word young Stark.”

“And I’ll make sure he doesn’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks Lokes.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce was exhausted. He pulled 48 hours in the lab again and was ready for a nap. Almost everyone was out today so he figured he could just pass out on the couch for awhile but found someone already stole his idea.

On the couch was Peters friend Ned (A.K.A Ted) With Peter sprawled on top of him. Ned had a protective arm over Peters back to keep him from falling and both boys seemed to be passed out.

“Fri?”

“Yes sir?”

“Am I seeing correctly?” Bruce rubbed his eyes.

“Yes the others found it quite a shock as well.”

“Are they together?”

“They have been discussing calling themselves BBF’s. Best Boyfriends.”

“Am I the last to know?”

“You are the fifth Avenger who knows.”

“Does Tony?”

“They do not feel ready to disclose their relationship to the Boss.”

“Ah. Who does know?”

“Miss Maximoff, Mr. Barnes, and both Asguardian Avengers.”

“Do they approve of them?”

“Based on their reactions and interactions yes.”

“Do you approve of them Fri?”

“He seems to be good for Peters mental health. They have a lot in common. And they are very close. He does not seem to be taking advantage of Peter. So yes. I approve.”

“Thank you Fri.” Bruce turned to walk out of the room then looked back over his shoulder at the two boys. “Hey Fri?”

“Yes?”

“Do me a favor.”

“Of course.”

“Take a picture.”


End file.
